Don't Make A Sound
by CagedRaven
Summary: Shh... they say that walking through these halls is a bad thing...someone might get hurt... ::pick an ending out of three!::
1. Chapter 1

_**I don't own Naruto and I never will…how sad…**_

**Don't Make A Sound**

_::Shhh…; they say that walking through these halls is a bad thing. Someone might get hurt…::_

The moon was out brightly this night, glowing from the rays was a head of blond hair soaked by the rain that was still coming down. His companions walking with him, coming back from a mission. They were ninjas, and ninjas killed; so why did this time have to be any different. The wind blew lightly making the rain feel harder then it was; moving the girls pink long hair around softy as if playing with it. She pushed it behind her ear and looked over to her left with her jade colored eyes at the boy next to her. His thick dark hair soaked just as hers, moved with the wind also, Sakura liked this one, Sasuke Uchiha, though he always seemed to be in deep thought. His eyes so dark and intense, making everyone wonder what his mind was thinking. Looking back over to her right was Naruto Uzumaki, the super hyperactive ninja but even his blue eyes seemed to be drifting off into another world, or maybe just a deeper part of his mind? She didn't know. Maybe having to kill their last job had cracked the mirror more then before in each of their minds, making them all a little insane…

The wind blew hard again moving the trees wet leaves off one by one, looking up at the leaves dancing with the air and water falling from the sky reminded Sakura of her every breaking soul. For with each person she had to kill for her 'people', she stayed up at night wishing she didn't have to, that she stopped…

_::They say your not suppose to walk through the forest either. The house of souls will wake up…::_

Naruto looked at a house up a head and pointed to it, the night was passing and he could smell their tiredness, the fox demon in his lower body pleaded to talk with him; the only way he could really talk to the demon was in his dreams...

::_People say if you walk near the house and look into the windows, every person will see something different, nothing is the same… no ones fear is equal…::_

Walking up to the door Sasuke knocked with his pale hand; no when answered. "There are no lights on so it must be empty, let's just go in." Sakura poked out; twisting the rusted metal knob and opening the door. Walking in to the dark area Naruto looked around. They waited for him to say it was fine to stay; knowing he could some how see in the dark. "Its okay, the place is just dusty but other then that it's fine." Moving his finger over an abandoned table looking at the dust collected on his tanned skinned finger.

_::People say walking in is suicidal; you wouldn't come back alive...but you're body will be in pieces. Small cut pieces of flesh and bones…::_

Once they made a spot in the front room and on the floor, pulling out a flash light to make light. Curled up in a sitting position, Sakura sat opposite from Sasuke, to the right of her or the left of him was Naruto. Deep in sleep lying on his back with his hands under is head, but the more she looked at him he seemed like he was awake in his dreaming state, she knew it didn't make sense but it seem as though he was sleeping but watching them at the same time…

_::There are demons in that house; the next one you see will be worst then the last. No one knows how many there are. No one ever made it past the first one alive…::_

"Sasuke, I don't really want to go back to the village." He looked up, silent as if judging her. Then he nodded agreeing with her. He had a goal to accomplish, a dream to fulfill, to watch his brother die a slow and painful death before his every eyes. By his own two hands; and his brother was not in that village. No he would have to hunt him down. Having a feeling that he would for the rest of his life, but he was okay with that. It gave him time to prepare himself for the fight to the death. Moving his eyes only toward the sleeping form next to him he saw Naruto's head move slightly and fast. Was he dogging an attack…?

* * *

_Deep in a corner of Naruto's mind_

* * *

"Well what did you want? I do want to sleep before the sun comes up." Moving to the left fast he dodged a huge clawed paw coming his way. "Stop talking and listen, don't you hear the sounds of the wind?" Naruto closed his eyes and listened hard, the sound of water dripping onto the water below his feet was the loudest in his slightly pointed ears. Maybe he was deaf to the wind; maybe the wind was something only a demon could hear? "People can listen to nature; it's just that they chose to ignore its sounds." The demon was listening to his thoughts again; no matter how many times he asked to stay out of his as Naruto stayed out of it's. "I still don't hear anything…" Naruto still tried to listen but at the foxes words he opened his eyes, wake… 

"Three things are every silent- thought, destiny, and the grave… (1); that is why you don't hear anything…"

* * *

_Out of Naruto's mind_

* * *

_::Once people were seen going into the forest, but they were never seen coming out on the other side…:: _

Naruto opened his eyes slowly, getting use to the light that sat on the floor. "You're awake? That was only a half hour. Are you sure you're not still sleepy?" Sakura asked, slightly hoping he would say no. which he did, "Get some sleep Sakura, we have a long walk tomorrow, we still need to find out which way we're going." Sakura then realized what he had said. Did he know what she and Sasuke were talking about? "Naruto," before she could get the question out Naruto cut her off, "Just get some sleep, we'll talk in the morning."

_::They say that it comes out of nowhere, hunting its next victim…its next meal…::_

The blonde stood up looking down at the two sleeping forms, their breathing was slight. That was when he new they were sleeping. He walked over to one of the few windows, looking out into the forest, threw the trees. Then a sound was made, but up stairs. His blue eyes went back to his teammates, they were still sleeping and thought it was best to go and see what it was before he woke them. Moving his feet he walked over to the stair case, looking up he saw nothing so he kept walking up, weapon ready if need be. Once on the top floor he looked around, and saw nothing still. Then the same sound went through his ears, it sounded like a light beeping. This time it didn't stop, it continuously rung. He walked down the hallway, trying to find the door with the sound behind it. Opening the doors he past, the wind from the window blowing them shut again. Then he stopped, the sound…he found it…

He opened the wooden door slowly…

_::Every person will see something different, nothing is the same… no ones fear is equal…::_

Looking into the room, his eyes widened and then squinted in confusion. There was the one person he never wanted to see ever again, his own mother…

Fear and hatred started to grow in his person. She got up from the wooden chair; there was no other furniture in the room. It was semi dark with only the light from the moon seeping in. Her long light blonde hair covered her face as she walked up to him slowly calling his name in whispers. Before her third step Naruto turned to run away, a hand on his shoulder stopping him, looking to the body it was attached to was his mother again. His blue eyes looked back into the room and saw her still coming over, was there two now? No there was many more then two. Naruto knocked the hand off and ran to the stair case but there was more of her there too. Backing into a corner Naruto slid down to the floor, sweat sliding down his face, "Shh, don't make a sound you'll wake up the neighbors…" one of his mothers said as she bent over, Naruto grabbed his hair and screamed his lungs out, tears coming down his cheeks as he remember the only memory he had left of her…

_She was drunk again; blaming him for her actions. He was only two years old; this memory should have faded away along with her. But the demon remembered and if he remembered then Naruto did also. She was yelling at him, throwing things at his closed bedroom door, he heard the glass shatter and fall to the floor. Hoping she would pass out soon, falling into deep slumber after she drank too much, as she always did. But this night she broke into his room whispering something his ears couldn't pick up, and the fox wouldn't dare repeat the hated words she threw at him. He saw her walking up with a large knife, her blood dripping to the floor, probably from the glass she threw. What was she going to do to him? She grabbed his chin and pulled it up to make him look at her, his eyes grew wide as he felt the cool metal pressed against his throat. He screamed when she pulled it fast across his skin making his crimson blood spill over and he fell to the floor, in a growing pool of his own blood. The last thing he heard was the bedroom door closing and her laughing, when she thought he died. Even though he couldn't see anything but black he heard screams. He felt something splat onto his face, something warm and wet. But worse of all he heard her begging for her life before him and the demon that lived inside of him took hers. When he could see again he looked down at the woman he thought would never love him, her clothes were ripped up from him trying to get at her skin and succeeding. There was a hole in her chest where her heart should have been. Looking into his hands, his nails longer and stronger then before, was her organ, blood running from his hand down his arm as he looked at it. His grip tighten around her heart causing more of her blood to run out, until it seemed to have never been the one thing to keep her alive. "Naruto!" the little boy turned around slowly as he looked at who called him, the mans face was horrified at the sight. Naruto was covered in blood and on the floor was the boys' mother. "Sensei…I…" tears rolled down his cheeks as he dropped the woman's internal clock and ran over to his teacher. Realizing what he had just did. After that the fox told him killing his mother was an equal feeling they had, no matter how deep it was when he brought Naruto back to life it took over…_

Sakura woke up to Naruto's screaming and so did Sasuke as they sat up quickly looking around trying to see where the scream came from. "Up stairs!" Sasuke yelled as he got up and ran with the flash light, Sakura's foot steps right behind him. He pointed the light up before he walked up, calling Naruto's name. "Do you see him?" Sasuke shock his head in a negative answer still looking finally stepping on the landing of the second floor. He shined the light around Sakura's eyes following the lights gaze. A door cracked open, while Sasuke blamed it on the wind; Sakura was startled by the sound. "Naruto, if this is supposed to be some kind of joke it's not funny!" when she turned around to ask her crush what he thought he was gone…

* * *

The sound of beeping was floating in the air, as if analyzing something whatever it was kept beeping. Sasuke walked down the hallway, Sakura right behind him. But wait a minute, it sounded like the beeping was coming from her…

* * *

"Sasuke, Sasuke is that you?" she was patting the walls and taking small steps, she couldn't see. The flashlight was gone with Sasuke. She heard something and assumed it was him, but then wouldn't the light be on? "Who's there?" She stopped as a door opened further down the dark hallway; her voice somewhat echoed. The silhouette moved its head toward her. Then moved so fast that it was in front of her before she could blink, when the wind from a near by window blew the shade around she saw the figures face and fear took over, she turned around running the other way with him right behind her. Tears' rolling down her cheeks from her jade eyes as her arm was grabbed forcing her to turn around. "Please don't, don't do-," her sentence was cut off as her mouth was covered by her mother's ex-husband, or her step father. The tears rolled down faster as she tried to move away, succeeding she ran but into another man, she looked up and the color in her face drained making her sheet white. She saw that look so many times before in her childhood. He turned her around and held her arms as the other copy walked closer and unbuttoned her pants. 

"Shh, don't make a sound, you'll wake up you're mother…"

* * *

_::They say that the souls take you one by one…by your worst nightmares…::_

Sasuke turned around and pointed the light at the figure behind him; the light showed the one person he was dieing to kill. "Brother…" his eyes turned red with his blood limit and with anger. "What the hell are you doing here?! Did you hurt Naruto and Sakura?" his brother only turned around and started to walk the other way, "you're not even wroth killing…" Sasuke hated those words, but did that mean that he killed Naruto and Sakura already? Was he that fast? But then Sasuke was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard Sakura's scream. "Sakura!" He looked back at his brother and swore before running in the direction of her yell, but the more he ran the more he noticed that she wasn't there anymore. He heard laughing and looked back at his brother, "What did you do to her?!" he ran up to the dark haired man with his fist clutched into a punch; his brother grabbed his throat, "Shh, don't make a sound or you'll wake the dead" he whispered in his ear as he used one of his Genjutsu's to make Sasuke relive the day he killed the Uchiha whole clan…

_A memory could be something pleasant or something horribly unforgettable. Sasuke Uchiha didn't need help to remember that day, or to relive it. It happened every day in his dreams, over and over again. That day Sasuke came home and no lights were on; no was alive. Blood everywhere, making its own lakes. His brother standing in the middle oft all the chaos. Then using the same jutsu he used now, showing him how he did it over and over again… the blood poured out of his mother like a river that never stopped while his father watched in horror, knowing he was next. His neighbors already dead on the streets of the neighborhood, making him want to throw up. When he asked why his brother would do something like this his answer was 'to test himself' making him even angrier and confused. _

Sasuke collapsed onto the floor after a scream that echoed down the hall, threw the house, into the forest… his eyes still open but glazed over, causing him to see black. His brother walked away from his form slowly…

* * *

: 3**

* * *

**

**Also please tell which ending you liked the most, it will help me in the end. Review!**

**You get to pick the ending:**

**A: Kakashi finds them… **

**B: a massacre in konoha village…**

**(Go under chapters to A or B.) **

_Aley-oxen_


	2. ending A

_::Ending A::_

* * *

_::They say that the demon is always looking for a host… someone to live inside of…::_

Ninja's were around the area looking for a team called team seven, their mission was small and it shouldn't have taken so long for them to come back. Their teacher, Kakashi, was one of the main ninja's looking for them; he had to find his team before they were considered missing nin. When a ninja was put on that list other ninja's and their village hunted them down, and killed them. He came across a forest that seemed empty but his summoning jutsu dog made him walk into the area. No one every looked in this forest, it was said to be cursed. But Kakashi didn't believe it, it was tales that the older citizens of the villages made up to tell the kids. The further he walked in the faster his dog run, did he find them? A small wooden house with light blue curtains seen in the window was where the dog stopped and looked back at him, "There in here…the place seems to have a genjutsu upon it though…" Kakashi let the jutsu go and the dog popped into a cloud of smoke, using his own genjutsu he released the one on the small house. He walked up to the door and twisted the rusted metal knob, peering in before opening the door all the way to walk in slowly. Even though the sun was out the house was mostly dark, but he could still see. He saw bags on the floor and walked over to them, yes it was theirs. He looked around and saw a stair case, walking up slowly just in case, you never know. He paused when he saw a body on the floor, was that Sakura? He ran over to her and sat next to her on his knees, shifting her face so he could really look at her. Her face was red from crying and she seemed to have lost some weight. But slowly she opened her eyes, her jade eyes a little paler then the last time he saw her, "…Kakashi-sensei…?" it sounded more like a question. "Sakura, what happened," she cut him off whispering her words so low he could barely hear her, "Shh, don't make a sound, he'll come back if he hears you…"

He looked up and around himself; there was nothing here but her and himself in the hallway, maybe in one of the rooms…

"Can you stand, Sakura?" She shook her head in the negative. He stood up with her and put her on his back, her arms around his neck. "Do you know where Naruto and Sasuke are?" she shook her head again. As he walked slowly and quietly he looked for his two missing students, and asked her what the man looked like that she was talking about. His answer was her step father, his short dark brown hair with lightly tanned skin, brown eyes so dark they seemed black. The man had been dead for two years, dieing during his last mission. Maybe by chance it was a man that looked like him? "No… it was him…" she closed her eyes and started to tear up again. He had come back every night after the first just like in her childhood, but how did he know she was still there?

"Sakura… what happened?" she covered her face against his back and just started crying her pain filled tears yet again. Kakashi didn't know what to make of it. Walking to a door that was slightly open he looked inside and there he saw Naruto, curled up in fetal position he seemed to be sleeping just like Sakura was before. He walked closer to him, putting the pink haired girl down for a minute. She leaned up against a wall looking over at the boy, her face still wet as more tears fell; her eyes glazed over. The blonde had many cuts, and his nails, covered in his own crimson oil, where longer then their teacher remembered, turning Naruto over, the boy grabbed Kakashi's arm instinctively, Kakashi winced as Naruto's claws cut into his skin; the five holes poured blood out slowly. "Naruto…" the boy opened his purple eyes slowly, wait purple? "I'm sorry…" he pulled his claws out of Kakashi's arm; letting his own drop to the floor. "Naruto what happened to you?" he told Kakashi about his mother, and how his power and the demon's inside himself mixed, all in a whisper so Sakura couldn't hear him. "Well let's go find Sasuke so we can," he looked back down at the hand that came up to cover the mask over his mouth.

"Shh, you have to talk low so mother won't hear you." Kakashi was confused, didn't Naruto just tell him that his mother was dead. _'Maybe their under a genjutsu.'_ Kakashi nodded and seeing as how Naruto couldn't even keep his hand up long made a copy of himself and picked up Naruto, his blood dripping as if it were rain drops and Sakura; both of them sleeping as he walked on looking for his last student…

The hallway was long and thin only two people could walk together side by side. Kakashi looked back and fourth, his clone copying his movements looking into rooms and down different hallways for Sasuke. The deeper he walked the darker it seem until the sun's light completely left the area and Kakashi couldn't see what was in front of himself. He needed to use the sharingan. Both him and his clone shifted the weight of his students to his right and moved his hand up to his face to remove the plate away from his left eye. Through the dark you would be able to see the red glow his eye gave off, the gift his friend had given him was used only when he needed it. And right now he did. Walking past a few pictures on the wall that he almost knocked over, he looked at one of a little girl only up to her shoulders, her long black hair; so long it didn't fit in the frame. She was sitting on an angle to her right, a small smile on her face and her eyes an ice blue and happy. She wore a white summer dress that would seem to fit the girl nicely but made her skin seem paler then it probably was. It was painted Kakashi noticed as he placed it back on the wall he almost knocked it off of. Maybe it was the daughter of whoever use to live here, or maybe she wasn't even real. His eyes fell on the reflection on the glass on the frame. He turned around and saw in a heap on the floor was Sasuke. He placed Naruto down and walked over to the boy. Unlike the other two he didn't wake up or maybe he didn't want to. Either way Kakashi made another copy of himself yet again and picked up the sleeping forms of his students. He turned around and walked back down the hallway from where he came from and down the wood stair case. Until he was outside again, leaving their bags behind he ran off to Konoha.

They say that those three kids were the only ones to come out of that forest alive, but you wouldn't know it. They always seemed to drift off into they're own world. One was always crying, the other needed to be put on a sedative because he was always cutting himself, seeming to have a fascination with his own blood, the last one seemed to be normal on the outside but inside a little boy was crying his soul out in hate, pain, and confession. On some nights they would all go missing again. Found the next day in different places saying they were running from their past. But that's what fear does to a person, it eats you alive…

**This is the first ending though it wasn't my favorite I hoped you liked it. Please **_**review**_** and tell me what you thought!**

_Aley-oxen_


	3. Ending B

Ninja's were around the area looking for a group of three called team seven, their mission was small and it shouldn't have taken so long for them to come back. Their teacher, Kakashi, was one of the main ninja's looking for them, he had to find them before they were called missing nin. When a ninja was put on that list other ninja's and their village hunted them down, and killed them. He looked everywhere for them, at one point in time he though his summoning jutsu dog found them, it made him walk into an area. No one ever looked in that forest for them before, it was said to be cursed. But Kakashi didn't believe it, they was tales that the older citizens of the villages made up to tell the kids. The further he walked in the faster his dog ran, did he find them? A small wooden house with light blue curtains seen in the window was where the dog stopped and looked back at him and shook his head, they had moved some where else that he couldn't find and track. Kakashi dropped the jutsu and walked into the house hoping to get clues as to where they might have gone. But there was nothing but their bags that they had left behind…

* * *

_Two years later…_

* * *

A loud sound came crashing down into the village called Konoha as building began to fall. Then some women ran with their children and husbands as the shinobi fought off the group that came unexpectedly, but these teens looked familiar… 

"Kakashi, its team seven; their back but they're the ones killing all the villagers." Kakashi face paled as he listened to the other shinobi's words. He ran over to the area which they were last seen in, nothing but crimson blood washed the ground and dead bodies, clawed at and cut up till the person bleed to deaf. Kakashi kept running seeing it was too late to help the bodies in front of him. Jumping onto building roofs he ran across the tiles and never slipped from years of practice; his short sliver hair moving in the wind he created. He saw a group of ninja's in an area surrounding a single person. The pink hair on her head gave her away. Pushing through the crowd he called out her name, only for her to turn her head slowly along with the rest of her body. Her eyes were like painted glass of light green and she looked paler than he remembered, what happened to her? with her stepping forward and the other ninja's stepping back she began to giggle, "What's wrong 'daddy'," she sneered the title, "You don't love me anymore?" no one understood what she was laughing at or who she was talking to. Looking at each other back and fourth until Kakashi spoke, "Sakura…your mother hasn't remarried since your step father died." It seemed like the words hit her like a ton of bricks, she started to shake her head and grab her long pink hair at the roots, "No! He said I could kill him! He said he was going to help me! I want to kill him…" then she stopped and looked at the floor, letting her hands fall "You're hiding him…aren't you. You're not him, none of you are him! I want to kill him like he said I could!"

* * *

**A/N!!**

**(Ending part C starts here switch if you want to end the story with konoha helping them with their problems… **

* * *

Sakura ran forward throwing many kunai's toward the other ninjas; they blocked them easily but they new it was a distraction, she stabbed a woman shinobi in the stomach and pushed the weapon in as far as it would go while the woman fell to the floor after a dieing scream escaped her mouth, a trial of blood running down the corner of her mouth. Sakura back flipped and landed in front of more ninjas and took out more kunai's ready to throw them but then Sasuke appeared behind her holding her arms back, "He said to wait." The pink hair girl looked back angrily "I've been waiting, for five years to finally kill him. I'm tired of waiting!" Sasuke put his hand over her mouth to quiet her down while he looked at the ninjas in front of them; they all run forward to the two older teens only to stop when they disappeared into thin air.

* * *

A blonde boy sat on the roof of a building, his legs straight and his hands folded into each other; looking off into his own little world; the blue orbs inside his head looked deep and peaceful. His mind on nothing in particular; he was just looking off at the sky and clouds, waiting… 

"Good, you haven't done anything stupid yet." Sasuke landed his feet on the roof a few feet next to Naruto, Sakura next to him; causing the blonde to pulled in his feet. Naruto didn't bother to look over he knew Sakura wasn't going to follow the plan Orochimaru had given to them; the explosion was to let the villagers get sacred, by spilling blood they made all the ninjas to be on call around the area. Then the older teens were ordered to kill them all. The funny thing was that none of them lift guilty about it. Maybe it was because they were brainwashed by they're fears and hatred toward the people they once thought they could trust, they're family. Orochimaru told them that these people were alive still; Sakura's step-father, Naruto's mother, and Sasuke's brother; though in his case it was true; to make them live off the thought of killing the people that protected these phantoms. But it was hard to convince Naruto; after all he killed his mother with his own two hands at a young age; surly that's something no one would forget. Hate bleeding from his form when Orochimaru told him they saved her life by a thread and left him to live on his own. They took her side after all the pain she caused him that one night wasn't enough. Naruto wanted her to live an eternity of pain, Orochimaru loved the fact that it came naturally to all of these kids; the joy and pleasure of causing death to another.

"So what are we waiting for again?" Sakura asked as she sat next to Naruto who completely ignored her; "The signal." Green eyes rolled as she whispered 'never mind' under her breath; "The next explosion is the signal." Naruto answered; it had been the first time he talked that day. She was surprised by his voice; the hyperactive ninja, as he once was called, had mellowed out. Only speaking when he wished or needed to. He almost always seemed sad and kind of out of place in the group Orochimura made before they came in and still before then he was out of place, to hyper and always trying to make light of things; it's just that now he saw things all negatively. When they spoke of the past and who they hated most Naruto just sat with them only adding two words, _"My mother."_ Sakura put two and two together and realized that the 'positive' Naruto was the cover he pulled to hide his real self. Lonely and the feeling of unwanted ever present …

So she became his older sister in a way in the two years they were missing she made sure he ate something else besides ramen and wasn't always by himself, though it seemed he wanted to be alone. She made herself a part of his life, just as he and Sasuke were a part of hers.

Naruto and Sakura stood up when they saw a building collapse, the foundation breaking under it as dust and debris flew up into the air. "Naruto," blue eyes met black as Sasuke spoke, "You go left. Sakura, you go straight. I'll go left and we'll meet Orochimaru on the wall like he told us too." He pointed in the areas he was talking about; they both nodded taking in the orders from the oldest one out of the three of them. They jumped on the roofs as they spilt to go there own directions as the clouds started to open…

* * *

_::They say that there's a lord of these demons….one that the others listen to…:: _

Naruto stood in the middle of the stadium where the chunnin exams where held; rain falling hard as if all the angels in heaven where crying. The ground and himself covered in blood. His eyes where closed and his head held low as if in prayer, could those water droplets falling from his chin be tears?

"We found him." A woman's voice whispered as she walked around the arena's hiding behind the seats, talking into a microphone. Her answer was a grunt that she guessed was a yes; the four other shinobi with her made up a plan and she agreed to it. "We have to stay quiet though; Naruto Uzumaki has always had exceptional hearing." They nodded even though she couldn't see it and they all started to crawl into they're position needed to surprise the demon host with an attack. When they jumped down onto the dirt ground in the arena they got to Naruto before the boy could turn around; they pulled his arms behind his back and pushed his head into the mud caused by the rain making him fall to the floor on his knees. He cursed under his breath and looked up to the front of him; the woman shinobi stood in front of him with her arms crossed and her shoulder length brown hair falling behind her back. '_She seemed familiar…did I see her before…?' _Naruto's eyes widened as he remembered her face, she was the only female teacher for the teams when he was around; but when he saw her he remembered someone else's face…short dark blue hair, her pale skin just like milk, and the pearl colored eyes; pupil less but wide and deep with many levelers. Hinata Hugya…

Naruto pushed the men off of his back and his eyes started to turn into a darker blue until they were purple, his nails growing and turning into claws; his powers and feeling were starting to mix with the demons again. The both waited to see Hinata, for what? He wasn't to sure himself yet.

They made a defense positions just incase he should attack. When he looked up the rain drops sliding down his cheeks made him look as though he was crying, the grin he worn made him look insane. When a shinobi moved forward to collect his arms again Naruto slashed his chest open; the others gasping and someone even called out his name. Naruto's hand still inside the man's chest squeezing his heart making him spit up blood. "Say hello to my mother for me…" and with that his pulled the organ out of his chest, the body falling to the floor. "You son of a bitch!!" the others ran over besides the woman, she yelled for them to stop but it was to late Naruto cut them up so fast she didn't even blink and there blood was still in the air when they fell. His was covered in they're blood, the rain barely washing off the crimson liquid as in soaked into his orange and black outfit. He walked slowly over to her, the rain blurring her version making him seem as though moving like a ghost.

She heard him talking to her as he moved, "I'm going to kill you slowly and painfully…" before she could take out a kunai to throw he punched her to the floor, blood seeping out the corner of her mouth as she fall into unconsciousness…

* * *

When she woke up she was in a room, her face hurting, it was cold, dark and there was blood everywhere just like a slaughter house. She tried to stand up but soon realized she was tied to a chair. She heard foot steps, when she turned her head to see who it was, he knocked her over cutting the ropes and taking both of her wrists in his clawed hands, "I wanted to get out of the rain and thought to bring you here. You were sleeping and I want to be awake for this, first I'm going to ripe your arms out…" he stepped on her upper back and pulled; loving the sound of her screams while she was in pain floating down the hallway. He felt her limbs disconnected from there sockets; letting her go she fell into a heap of flesh on the floor. Her face wet with tears. She wasn't the only one she heard screaming, it sounded like Kakashi also… 

He listened to the screams for help as he walked over to the door, peeking out into the hallway. "Sounds like Sakura and Sasuke are having fun." He walked back over to her and she questioned him, "Why me?" he paused and tried to look for a reason to him wanting her dead. "Because you know where Hinata is, and I will beat it out of you if I have to." When he kicked her over onto her back he didn't she her face, no he saw Hinata, were his eye's playing tricks on him? Did he really want to see her that bad? Her face red with tears and the line of blood still there from when he hit her teacher. She opened her eyes and started to cry again, he couldn't stop himself from walking over to her and grabbing her throat. He heard her gasp for air and she rasped out her begging him to stop; just…like his mother…

A scream was heard…

…Echoing down the hallway deep blue eyes shot open and Naruto sat up fast, waking up to an alarm clock that Sakura had brought with her. "What's wrong …idiot?" Sasuke asked bending over him. "Yea and what are you doing up here?" Sakura asked as Naruto looked around the area; it was the abandon house they had found the other night on the second floor. Was it all just a dream…? "Um…yea I'm fine…" Naruto sat up not remembering when he fell asleep, patting the dust off his back side as he stood and looking around once more. "When did I fall a sleep?" They both looked at him as if he should have known the answer, "When we walked in; you never woke up even when we tried to make you." The sun was peeking through the windows curtains, making Naruto squint away from it. He felt like he had been sleeping for years…

"Come on dumbass let's go," Naruto was pulled out of his thoughts by the rude comment and yelled at the other boy who completely ignored him. When they walked outside the air was clean from the freshly fallen rain, "So where are we going?" remembering that Sakura and Sasuke didn't want to go back to their village, Konoha; or was that a part of the dream too? He couldn't tell…

"Back home you idiot, where else would we go?"

"…Right." Sakura answered unsure of herself as they walked together out of the area with the house they had stayed in.

But were the stories true about each one of their family problems…? Was the house really haunted like the older villagers had said it was…?

::_Shhh…don't make a sound; they say that walking through these halls is a bad thing. Someone might get hurt…in their dreams…_

_They say your not suppose to walk through the forest either. The house of souls will wake up…and mess with your head at night…_

_People say if you walk near the house and look into the windows, every person will see something different, nothing is the same… no ones fear is equal…just like a nightmare…_

_People say walking in is suicidal, into someone else's bad dreams; you wouldn't come back alive...but you're body will be in pieces. Small cut pieces of flesh and bones…if that is what they wished…_

_There are demons in that house; the next one you see will be worst then the last. No one knows how many there are. No one made it past the first one alive…they are the phantoms of fears people felt behind…_

_They say that the demon only wants one thing… and that's you…to die…in your sleep…_

_Once people were seen going into the forest, but they were never seen coming out on the other side… they didn't wish to go back… to where their fears started in the first place…(1)_

_They say that the phantoms take you one by one…by your worst fears…and live inside you forever…just like the fear they use as a battery…_

_Fear can do that to the strongest person, make you run away and not fight. It immobilizes you with itself, this fear, and blinds you with the tears you shade to blind yourself to it. Hoping your own made rain will wash it away. But just as the demon host found his key to save him from his own subconscious, the one he hopes to see one day again, Hinata…::_

**This one was, personally, my favorite ending! Hope you liked this as much as I enjoyed writing it for you. Please review and tell me what you think!**

**(1) Just if you're wondering who the people were it wasn't team seven and so it wasn't really important so I didn't give them a name…**

_Aley-oxen_


	4. Ending C

**Ending part C::**

* * *

She ran off with Kakashi right behind her…

* * *

"No one understands the pain you caused me…" A dark hair boy said as he looked at the people in front of him. The ninja's didn't know what to do, should they wait for Kakashi to come? It was his former students to correct after all. To bad the answer was made for them. Sasuke looked up with his eyes glaring red with the feeling of hated hidden poorly. He moved to fast for them to block or move. The crimson liquid splattered everywhere, even on his face; wiping it off with the back of his hand and walking down the rest of the street to find his real brother.

* * *

_::People say that there is a demon in that apartment, in the back room… they say he lives one day over and over again… do you think its true…?::_

In apartment 6 was a boy with blonde hair, tanned skin and clouded purple eyes. He's just been standing there, looking at the floor, his expression blank. No one knew his whereabouts at the time. But he didn't care if someone was with him or not. He was in a dream, no a nightmare…

The front door to his apartment was kicked down as two ninja walked in, on their toes just in case he was inside. When they saw him, one of them pulled a cord closer to his mouth. "We found him…" the other ninja walked over to Naruto slowly until he was in front of the blonde. Waving his hand in front of his glazed over eyes; Naruto didn't move. "I think he's … out." He turned to look at his friend, "So what did they say?" The ninja that called pulled out a syringe out of his vest pocket. "They said give it to him if we could." In the tube was a sedative to calm them all down with out trying to kill them, they were family to there village after all, no matter how many people they killed. He gave the syringe to his teammate; pushing the air bubbles out before he tilted Naruto's head over to the left…

_She grabbed his chin and pulled it up to make him look at her,_

The ninja moved his head over to the left so he had better access to his neck.

_His eyes grew wide as he felt the cool metal pressed against his throat._

Naruto felt hands looking for a big vein to put the sedative into.

_He screamed when she pulled the knife fast,_

He screamed as the needle slid underneath his skin, making the man cover his mouth.

_Making his crimson blood spill over and he fell to the floor, in a growing pool of his own blood. The last thing he heard was the bedroom door closing and her laughing, when she thought he died. Even though he couldn't see anything but black he heard screams_.

The man injected the substance into Naruto but at a price; his life. Naruto pulled the needle out and throw it on to the floor. The hurt ninja fell on the floor and Naruto looked down at him, a single shading tear running down his face as he stabbed the man with his claws. He felt something splat onto his face, something warm and wet. He thought he rather liked it there and didn't bother to wipe it off; looking over to the other ninja who was now missing. He smelled fear and he liked it…

* * *

Kakashi had succeeded in sedating Sakura; she now slept in a shinobi's arms as he carried her to a medical building. kakashi got news of someone find Sasuke and having a hard time with him. "So I guess I'll go to Sasuke next, then Naruto." Kakashi took two steps and a building blew up and fell to pieces at his right, maybe ten buildings away from him. He heard people yelling about a demon and thought that the other shinobi's could handle Sasuke. Right now Naruto needed him badly…

_::Shh… don't make a sound…they say that if you wake up the souls in this room… you won't live to regret it…::_

Naruto walked down the street slowly, the medication was starting to work. He was covered in crimson blood and the dark liquid wasn't his, he stopped walking when Kakashi stepped in front of him. "Kakashi…sensei…" the drug pulled the illusion way from his eyes that everyone he saw was his mother. His eyes closed and he lifted his head to the sky as he fell into a deep slumber falling into his teacher's arms…

* * *

The teens slept for days as doctors made diagnosis's on what the problem could be. When Naruto woke up all he would say at first was 'don't make a sound' and more as a statement, not as an order.

Kakashi walked back into the room with them after a month of testing and asked lightly about the last day they spoke about the abandoned house and Kakashi thought that maybe he should go and check out this house.

He didn't dare step inside after what had happened to his student's team. But after closer inspection he saw there was a jutsu on the house. He new this one, it was forbidden only three ninjas knew how to use the jutsu the three who trained under the third hokage. And his money was on Orochimaru…

But what did he want?

_::I think about those days,_

_The rights and the wrongs of my past_

_What my beliefs were,_

_But what am I to drown with?_

_Because those were yesterdays news,_

_Yes,_

_They're my sorrows of yesterday. (1):: _

_::A man once said 'the walls we build around us to keep out the sadness also keep out the joy' (2) what if the walls came falling down cracking the mirror that is your soul on one wall, would the images that you tried to lock out of your mind come back to haunt you?::_

**This ending, though it doesn't really seem like an ending, was a mistake but I didn't have the heart to delete it, and I just got writers block on this so I left it alone. None the less I hope you liked it! Please review!!!**

_Aley-oxen_


End file.
